Colossi of Chance
The Colossi of Chance are a set of boss monsters that can be extremely tedious to summon. The first Colossus of Chance (Obsidian Bear) spawns naturally, but the next one cannot. Its summoning item is dropped by the first, and the third's is dropped by the second, and so on, but each boss only has a 33.33% chance to drop a summoning item, hence the name. However, they are still worthwhile to fight, as almost each one has a unique drop that cannot be obtained anywhere else. The Colossi Obsidian Bear Behavior: Walks around and occasionally rears and pounces at the player Stats: 9,000 , Melee: 30 damage, Pounce: 45 damage Drops: * 5 * Golden Feather (33%) Golden Owl Summoning Item: Golden Feather Behavior: Perches on the ground or a tree for a moment, then swoops at the player several times with unbelievable speed Stats: 10,000 , Melee: 35 damage, Swoop: 50 damage Drops: * 6 * Feather Blowgun (100%) * Golden Wings (50%) * Marble Rattler (33%) Marble Serpent Summoning Item: Marble Rattler Behavior: Slithers into the ground for a few moments, suddenly shoots up into the air, comes back down, and coils around the player Stats: 10,900 , Melee: 50 damage, Coil: 70 damage, Emerge: 65 damage Drops: * 7 * Fang Blade (100%) * Scale Staff (50%) * Jasper Torch (33%) Jasper Demon Summoning Item: Jasper Torch Behavior: Flies around above the player, cranes its head to look at the player, shoots both eyes at the player, lets them ricochet around for a moment, retrieves them, and charges Stats: 20,000 , Melee: 60 + On Fire!, Eyes: 100 + On Fire! Drops: * 8 * Jasper Flamethrower (100%) * Demon Costume (50%) * Torch Gun (33%) * Jade Horn (33%) Jade Ram Summoning Item: Jade Horn Behavior: Rams the player and bucks when in range, sprouting comically small wings when the player is out of reach Stats: 45,000 , Melee: 50 damage, Ram: 70 damage, Buck: 75 damage Drops: * 9 * Twirling Horn (100%) * Herding Dog Whistle (50%) * Chrysoprase Rein (33%) Chrysoprase Steed Summoning Item: Chrysoprase Rein Behavior: Rams the player like a unicorn but sprouting wings and chasing the player every time the player jumps/flies Stats: 60,000 , Melee: 60 damage, Ram: 50 damage Drops: * 10 * Chrysoprase Horseshoe (100%) * Mineral Apple Seeds x 10 (50%) * Cavansite Egg (33%) Cavansite Scorpion Summoning Item: Cavansite Egg Behavior: Crawls very quickly toward the player, stinging the player by wildly swinging its stinger and occasionally releases scorpion babies that can crawl on backgrounds like Blood Crawlers Stats: 80,000 , Baby Scorpion: 130 each, Melee: 70 damage, Baby Melee: 20 damage, Sting: 20 damage, Cursed Inferno, Poisoned, Oozed, or Venom Drops: * 11 * Stinger Dart x 200 (100%) * Arachnid Suit (50%) * Quartz Claw (33%) Quartz Leopard Summoning Item: Quartz Claw Behavior: The same as Chrysoprase Steed but faster and occasionally pouncing Stats: 90,000 , Melee: 85 damage, Ram: 100 damage, Pounce: 110 Drops: * 12 * Camouflaged Hide (100%) * Fang Dart x 200 (50%) * Malachite Gel (33%) Malachite Eel Summoning Item: Malachite Gel Behavior: "Swims" around the screen at breakneck speeds, occasionally shooting a stream of electrified malachite water, going even faster underwater Stats: 105,000 , Melee: 110 damage, Electro-Water: Electrified and 20 damage Drops: * 13 * Eel Fishbowl (100%) * True Watergun (50%) * Citrine Helmet (33%) Citrine Gladiator Summoning Item: Citrine Helmet Behavior: Raises shield and spear and charges the player several times, occasionally jumping very high into the air, landing on the player Stats: 125,000 , Melee: 115 damage, Charge: 150 damage, Landing: 200 damage, Rough Landing: 170 damage + Confused Drops: * 20 * Ultimate Gladiator Helmet (100%) * Ultimate Gladiator Breastplate (100%) * Ultimate Gladiator Leggings (100%) * Ultimate Gladiator Shield (100%) * Ultimate Gladiator Spear (100%) * Ultimate Gladiator Dagger (100%) * Miniature Gladiator Helmet (100%) * Ultimate Gladiator Discus (100%) Only one of the following will drop: * Ultimate Gladiator Sandals (50%) * Ultimate Gladiator Wings (50%) Only one of the following will drop: * Ultimate Gladiator Hook #1 (50%) * Ultimate Gladiator Hook #2 (50%) Only three of the following will drop: * Citrine Dye (20%) * Citrine Acid Dye (20%) * Glowing Citrine Dye (20%) * Citrine Hades Dye (20%) * Sparkly Citrine Dye (20%) Category:Bosses